Operation: WATER
by Badaboop
Summary: Wally finally confesses to Kuki why he's so scared of water.


**Just something I wrote a while ago.** **Enjoy!**

**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

**Rupert is mine :3**

Operation: W.A.T.E.R.  
Wallabee  
Accounts  
Terrible  
Eerie  
Ruction

It was a nice day. Shining sun, chirping birds, a gentle breeze and whatnot. Therefore, since the weather was so fine, two ten year olds had decided to take a stroll through the neighborhood.

One child was a small Australian boy wearing an orange hoodie and blue, oversized jeans that covered the backs of his white sneakers. His hair was long, blonde, and cut in a bowl-shaped style, which covered his green eyes slightly. His name was Wallabee Beatles, a.k.a. Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door.

The other child was an Asian girl with long, raven-black hair. She was wearing a clover-green sweater whose sleeves were far too long, and black skinny jeans. Her green socks were visible, sitting atop her black converse sneakers. Her violet eyes were shut as she hummed happily, grinning, skipping next to her short friend. Her name was Kuki Sanban, a.k.a. Numbuh 3 of the Kids Next Door.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Wally?" Kuki sang in her high pitched voice.

Wally grumbled, his tough-guy attitude strong. "Yeah. It's nice out."

"Cheer up, Mr. Grumpy Guts! How can you be so pouty when the world is so happy?" Kuki exclaimed, poking Wally in the shoulder.

Wally blushed, scowling. "Cut it out, will ya? I'm not bein' pouty!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You totally are!"

"I totally am NOT!"

"You're in denial."

"I AM NOT!"

"Look at how pouty you aarrreee!"

"I'm not-" Wally stopped in mid-sentence, staring past Kuki.

"What?" Kuki asked, looking behind her. All she saw was a little house with a pool out front with kids splashing around in it. She looked back at Wally, who seemed paler. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothin'..." he stammered, still staring in the same direction.

"Are you sure? Jeez, you're shaking!" Kuki exclaimed.

It was true; Wally was trembling slightly, his eyes distant. "I-I'm fine," he finally choked. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself than Kuki. "I jus' don't like water, that's all."

Wally continued walking, huffing. Kuki trotted up next to him. "What just happened to you there? You looked like you had seen a ghost!"

"I told ya, I don't like water! C-Could we jus' drop it, please?" he muttered, turning red in the face.

"Is it because you can't swim?" Kuki asked. She had always known that he couldn't swim. She had offered to teach him several times, but he stubbornly refused, stating that it was a waste of time.

"...Kinda. It sorta goes deeper than that," he mumbled, staring at the ground. Wally really didn't like talking about his weaknesses.

"What do you mean?" Kuki pressed. It wasn't often that Wally would talk like this. He was usually grouchy and arrogant.

"I don't really wanna talk about it...It's stupid anyway..."

"PLEEEEAAAASE?"

Wally looked up at his begging friend. Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip stuck out slightly, forming an irresistible puppy dog face. Wally groaned, rolling his eyes. "Don't pull that..."

She whimpered, sniffling for effect. Wally groaned again. "Alright, I'll tell ya...But don't tell anyone else, ya got it?"

"YAY! Story time!" Kuki squealed, taking Wally by the hand and dragging him over to a large oak tree. She plopped herself down in the shade, and gestured for Wally to join her. Wally reluctantly did so, heaving a sigh.

"Alright... Let's see if I can remember...Oh, yeah, I was about six years old..."

**FLASHBACK**

A six year old Wallabee Beatles was playing catch with his older cousin, Rupert. They were in Rupert's backyard in Sydney, Australia. Wally was wearing overalls, a short-sleeved orange shirt, and white sneakers. An orange "W" was sewn to the front pocket of his overalls.

Rupert was dressed in a green jersey, the number ten on the back and shoulders. His hair was long and light brown, partly covered by a black cap, which he wore backwards. His jeans were ocean-blue, and his mountain boots were brown with dark red bottoms, tongues, and laces. His eyes were dark green, but were hidden behind his dark sunglasses that looked like they would be worn by a police officer. He looked to be around eleven.

"Go long, mate!" Rupert hollered, his strong Aussie accent laced around each word. He threw the football to Wally, who started backpedaling.

"I got it! I got it!" he called, holding his hands out, ready to catch the flying projectile. It rocketed into his arms, and he quickly flung it back.

This continued for a while, until Rupert threw it a tad too hard. The ball sailed over Wally's head, and over the fence, which was about ten feet behind him.

"Ah, crud. Wait jus' a sec, Rupert! I'll get it!" Wally yelled over his shoulder as he trotted over to the fence. He quickly hopped it, looking around for the football. Straightaway, he saw it floating in his cousin's pool.

"Hm. I bet I can reach it," Wally said, walking over to the deep pool. The ball was floating about three feet from the edge of the pool. Wally got down on his knees and stretched his arm over to the ball. It was just out of reach. Grumbling, he scooted farther out, his knees over the edge and his hand supporting himself. He leaned forward again, straining his shoulder in an effort to reach the football.

Just as Wally's fingers grazed the leather skin of the ball, his hand slipped and he fell face-first into the water. He yelped as he hit the surface, his arms flailing for anything his hands could grasp. As he started to sink, the water burning his eyes, Wally yelled for help. His screams were drowned out by the drink, and as he gasped for air, his lungs and stomach started to fill with chlorine-treated pool water. Wally clutched his throat in panic as he slowly became submerged beneath five of the eight feet of water. He kicked his legs fiercely, trying to propel himself to the surface for a breath of life-giving air, but his efforts were swallowed by the swirling liquid, as was he.

Rupert, unaware of his drowning cousin, was standing in the grass impatiently. "Where is that little dingo?" he muttered, crossing his arms against his chest. After a few more seconds, he decided to go look for his missing relative.

He ambled over to the fence and jumped it easily, glancing around. All he saw was the football, sitting on the surface of his pool innocently.

"What? Wouldn't he have found th' ball by now? It's right here!" he exclaimed, walking over to the pool. He glimpsed at the pool, and quickly did a double take. His expression quickly went from one of shock to one of horror as he stared at the thrashing form of Wally at the bottom of the swimming pool, desperately trying to get to the surface. His face was light blue and his eyes were glassy and bloodshot as his silent screams of distress sent bubbles rising to the surface.

"HOLY- HANG ON, WALLABEE!" Rupert hollered, diving into the pool. He swiftly swam to the pool and scooped up his drowning family member. Wally was now barely conscious and he was limp in Rupert's arms. Rupert launched himself to the surface, hoisting Wally onto the edge of the pool. Rupert hurriedly hauled himself out of the pool, his clothes dripping and heavy from his swim.

"Wally! Wallabee, are ya all right? Say somethin'!" he pleaded, shaking Wally's loose form. He wasn't breathing or moving. Rupert urgently started thumping Wally on the back in an effort to get him to cough up some water. He remained still, a puddle forming beneath him. Rupert, trying to stay calm, flipped Wally onto his back and gave him a few good punches in the stomach. Around the sixth punch, Wally started coughing, and he opened his eyes slightly. He slowly rolled over onto his front, trembling.

"Wally! Wally, are ya alright?" Rupert asked, still concerned.

Wally hacked up more water before finally choking out a response. "...W-What...what happened? I-I thought I was gonna die..."

"Ya must've fell into the pool tryin' to get the football. Ya nearly drowned! Ya scared th' crud outta me!" Rupert cried. He patted Wally on the back, pulling him into a sitting position.

"I-I'm sorry..." Wally sniffed, tears forming in his eyes. Rupert looked at him in surprise.

"What're ya talkin' about? Ya didn't mean to! Ya can't help that ya can't swim! Besides, you're safe now, and that's all that matters," he said comfortingly, hugging Wally. Wally smiled and hugged him back thankfully, glad to be alive.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's why I hate water so much," Wally finished. He looked slightly jittery and embarrassed.

"Wow," Kuki said, "So, your cousin saved you?"

"Yep. I probably would've died if he hadn't found me."

"Well, I need to thank Rupert! I couldn't imagine my life without you!" she giggled, hugging Wally tightly. His face turned scarlet, his eyes flicking to her, to his shoes, and back. "Wasn't your cousin in the KND?" she asked, letting him go.

"Yeah. Numbuh 401. Why?"

"Well, don't you think it's a little weird he just started punching you instead of performing CPR?"

Wally thought about that for a moment, leaning against the tree. "I guess. Maybe he jus' didn't have time to think. I honestly don't care...I'm alive, so in my opinion, he did okay."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Kuki agreed happily.

"Hey, Kuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya promise not to tell anyone about this? Like, ANYONE? Not the rest of the team, your parents, Mushi..."

Kuki looked at his pleading expression, and melted slightly. "Of course, silly!"

"Pinky swear?" Wally stuck out his little finger at her grimly. She hugged it with her own, which was covered with green cloth.

"Pinky swear."

"Good."

They sat for a minute, breathing slowly. Kuki suddenly thought of something. "Wait...why can't I tell anyone?"

"'Cause ya pinky swore!" Wally stated.

"Well, what if I didn't?"

"Ya did."

"But what if I didn't?"

Wally sat up angrily. "Then...I don't know...I wouldn't be happy, that's for sure!"

"Well, that's a good enough reason."

Wally looked at her in bewilderment. "All I had to say was that? I thought I was gonna hafta do somethin' to keep ya quiet!"

"Oh? Like what?" Kuki said slyly, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"I dunno. Like, go to that cruddy Rainbow Monkey Dork-Park or somethin'," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Kuki squealed, yanking to his feet.

"W-What? I was kiddin'!" he exclaimed.

"Well, take this as an act of kindness you're doing for me in return for the act of kindness I'm doing for you!" she replied.

"And what would that be?" he huffed.

"Keeping your secret safe, and keeping you happy," she chirped.

Wally was about to argue, but decided to just go along with it.

"...Whatever...Just no water rides, okay?"

"Okay," Kuki laughed. "I promise."

**Read and review please! I wrote this a while ago, so constructive criticism welcome! :D**

**EDIT: Umm...guys, we all know that because Japan is part of Asia, Kuki is Asian, as well as Japanese, right? Kay just checkin.'**


End file.
